Sakura Kiss
by Sakura Tenkou
Summary: Due to my parents' death, I became the owner of the most powerful yet mysterious Agency and learned that everything is not as it seems. Especially the people of Class Z, who are also known as The Elements.
1. Part One

Sakura: Another fic to keep me busy while thinking how to continue **Soundscape**. Please tell me what you think... and vote on the pairing (Can be any one of the Regulars x OC).  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenipuri, just the OC.

* * *

**Sakura Kiss: Part One**

We have been in the same class for five years straight, yet even to this day; I still do not have the courage to talk to him. Sure, the teacher had paired us up for a project before but I would do my part and he would do his. We would only talk minimally and get that project done as soon as possible. I had always noticed him from faraway… his handsome features, his athletic abilities, his amazing brilliance and his radiating presence are what drew me towards him. Every time I had gathered my feeble courage to talk to him, some thing or someone would ruins the moment and interrupts, it would be a teacher, a classmate, one of his fangirls, or he would be standing amongst his fangirls, talking to them. Just like he is doing now…

'What do you expect, I'm a nobody in this school,' my inner voice echoed, then continues its ranting, 'It's not like he would notice you,' and I knew it was right. After all, I'm not athletic like he is, nor am I as smart as he is. I try to avoid sports as much as possible and I had to try my hardest to get the grades I am getting. All in all, I am just average. Why would he even take a second-glance at me, an average girl, when there are many girls available for him?

* * *

The bell rings throughout the school, signaling the end of the class and the students inside the class 3-A quickly pack up their belongings then rush out of the room. Some headed towards their after school club activities while the others head home. A girl with long raven hair that reaches to her mid-back and soft sapphire eyes, wearing the school uniform, packs up her books, pencil pouch, and notebook into her briefcase. She double-checks to make sure that she did not forget anything then grabs her black jacket and heads out of the classroom.

'He's still here…' the girl idly thought, sneaking a glance at her crush before quickly averting her gaze and walks out of the class. Standing outside the classroom are some of the Regulars, waiting for their teammate to come out.

"That Oshitari, he's late," one of the Regulars grumbled; he is leaning against the wall as his arms are folded across his chest. All seven of them have their tennis bag swung over their shoulders; some are chatting amongst each other, except for a couple of them.

"Ah, Asuka-chan, do you know if Yuushi's done?" another Regular asked her, capturing the attention from the rest of his teammates. He is holding a black notebook in his hand and is holding a pen in his other hand.

* * *

"Ah, Asuka-chan, do you know if Yuushi's done?" one of the Regulars asked me. His name is Taki Haginosuke, and I have known him and the rest of the third year Regulars for five years. However, I am not close to them as others think… and distance myself from them as much as possible, which results to every time I get a chance, meaning every single day. I try to have minimal conversation moments with them, and only speak to them when it is important. After all, I do not want their fangirls after me and die early at the age of fourteen.

"I'm not his secretary, Taki-san," I replied coolly, slightly holding my bag tightly and bow to them before saying, "If you will excuse me," with that, I take my leave. I inwardly praised myself for handling the situation composedly and headed towards the Figure Skating Rink. This was a new club formed last year and I immediately joined since skating is my favorite pastime. When I joined a couple of months after the club was formed, I learned that in-line skating and figure skating are two different things. I know I had stated that I try to avoid sports but skating is my hobby and when I skate, it seems all my problems fade away, even if it is only for a little while.

"Miyagi-san, the competition is coming up," said one of team members from the club. I am their captain after all, and like she said, the competition from Kantou schools is approaching rather quickly. But I am sure that my team is ready for any challenges they may face.

* * *

Once the club activities were finished, I changed my skating uniform back into the school uniform. After making sure everyone in the club had left, I grabbed my briefcase and the keys then leave the room, making sure that I locked it. Standing in front of me is the Hyoutei Tennis team… well, the seven infamous Regulars. I wonder what they are doing here…

"Are you done for the day, Asuka?" asked Atobe Keigo, looking at me. I nodded to him in response, wondering why he is asking me this question. Sure, our parents were relatively closed considering my mother was his mother's best friend, but that does not mean that we are…

"Good, because dad told me to invite you for dinner today," he continued in his usual tone with a smirk. I looked at him in surprise at the sudden news and nodded in response. This was unexpected turns of event, but I cannot deny Kiyo-san's request.

"I'll come as soon as I finish my work," I said to him calmly yet emotionlessly, making his eyebrow raises delicately at my tone. I just shrugged his expression as if nothing even though I guessed that my tone of voice surprised him.

"Why are you even working? You don't need to," he stated with a frown but I just shrugged to him with in response. It's not that my family was in poverty; my family is just as rich as the Atobe family… I just wanted to work for the sake of doing something.

"Because I want to Atobe-san…" I replied casually with a shrug then smiles at him and said, "Is it bad?" as he just sighs and did not say anything to me in response. I glance at the others briefly, wondering what I should say. Maybe I shouldn't say anything…

* * *

Why is she calling me by my last name…? She used to call me by my first name when we were younger but I noticed that she starts calling me 'Atobe-san' after that incident. She also starts to distant herself from us as well, why is that..?

"It's not bad, Asuka," I replied to her with a sigh, running my hand through my hair and continues, "It's…different," Yes, it is different… her family is just as rich as mine yet she is working. Sometimes she amazes me too much; first I found out that she skates, then all the sudden, she's the captain of our ice-skating team.

"Then, I will be going, minna-san," she said, bowing slightly to us then walks away. Is the lost too much for her handle? I do know that it is hard, but isn't it better if she talked about it to me or my father? I guess this is something she must overcome…

* * *

"Asuka-chan, can you get table 3?" my boss asked me, well… it was more of a request that get table 3's order. I let out a sigh and grab a notepad then walks towards the said table. Sitting on the table a group of men in their twenties, I ignored their appearance and asked them what they want to order.

"I want you instead," one of the guys replied, startling me. This is not what I think it is…right? I looked around the place, wondering why the others have not noticed this.

"Come on, babe, we'll show you a good time," he continued with a smirk. I backed up away from his approaching figure, trying to escape from them but since their table is in the corner, there is no way to escape. How come no one has noticed this? I blink away the oncoming tears while backing up away from them. Why does it have to end like that?

"Why don't we take it outside so no one will find out?" one of his friends suggested, pointing to the door nearby them. I don't want to end it like this as tears cascade down my face… how come my boss hasn't noticed? Or did he set me up…?

"As a man, I can do whatever I want with you and as a woman, you can't do anything about it," he whispered to me as heavy rain starts pouring, as if the heaven is crying for me.

"Well, this just makes things easier," the man grinned as he licks his lips, eyeing me like a prey and said, "I can already see through your clothes," indicating that the downpour had outlined my body. Before I even realizes what was going on, my hand moved without my authorization and slapped him across the face.

"Y…YOU BITCH!" he yelled in rage, grabbing the front of my shirt roughly as the force yanked me forward, then said in sickening sweet tone, "I tried to be nice to you, babe, but you just had to do that, didn't you?" before he furiously ripping the first few buttons of my shirt.

* * *

Heavy rain continues to pour down as a group of men corners a girl behind the shadows of an alley. Her cries for help are unheard as it neutralizes with the heavy beatings of the rain and her tears intertwined with rain as they cascade down to the floor.

"There's no one to save you," said one of the men, who seems to be the leader of the group. Asuka backs up away from him, her expression full of fear, sadness, pain, and regret; she involuntarily looks at his expression, which is full of unfulfilled desires.

'It can't end like this…' she thought, crying at her helplessness as she switches her gaze to the heaven above, 'I'm sorry I'm not strong enough…this is the end…' while closing her eyes and awaits for the blow, which never came.

"Just what do you think you're doing to her?" asked a familiar voice and I look upward to see my savior through my blurry vision. I try so hard to hang on to consciousness as the rain continues to beat down on my weary body and I hug my body, trying to find warmth. As if my savior realizes what I am doing, a blanket of warmth covers my body and I open my mouth to thank the savior but no words came out.

"Stay out of this!" the man replied harshly, but before he can spew out more harsh phrases, a group of men in black capture him and his friends. The three men struggled to get free from their capturers but their efforts remained futile as the car door closes and drove away from the scene.

"Asuka…daijoubu?" a familiar voice asked, kneeling on the ground before me with one hand touching the side of my face. I couldn't see his face, but all I can think of this moment was how warm the hand was before darkness claimed me. Just who is my savior...?

* * *

Please review the second part will out soon. I'm not sure how many parts will be there yet though... and don't forget to vote on who Asuka should be paired up with. Sayonara


	2. Part Two

Sakura: Welcome to the second part of **Sakura Kiss**, and the votes for your pairing is still open. As you reach to the end of part two, I will ask you for another vote so please read carefully before skipping to the end. Also for those who had review, thank you for supporting this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenipuri, just the OC and CSA.

* * *

**Sakura Kiss: Part Two**

"Atobe, what happened to her?" Taki immediately asked when he notices his buchou arrived carrying Asuka in his arms. His black jacket covering her body and her face and body bruised; both of them are soaked from the rain.

"It's better if we don't talk about it," he replied grimly, carrying her upstairs. The Hyoutei Regulars look at each other, wondering what had happened but all has an idea of what had taken place. They had been invited for dinner, but had not expected something like this is going to take place.

"Asuka-chan…" Jirou mumbled sadly, glancing at the stairway with a grim expression on his face; his usual cheerful expression gone and replaced by seriousness.

"She doesn't deserve this," said Shishido, his hands clasped together and supporting his chin then continues, "Especially not her," the remaining Regulars did not say anything but agrees silently.

'Asuka…' Oshitari silently thought, his gaze focused on the stairs where the said girl rests.

* * *

The dinner begins shortly after Atobe came down the stairs, and silence blankets around the room except for the occasional clinking from the silverwares. 

"Keigo, what happened to Asuka?" asked Atobe Kiyo, the CEO of the Stock Exchange, glancing at his son and his friends. He had asked Asuka to join for dinner so he can talk to her after some business regarding what Miyagi family had requested prior to their leave.

"She...had an accident," Keigo answered hesitantly, glancing side away with a small frown on his expression while Kiyo looks at him with an eyebrow raised. His son nods in agreement but did not elaborate his statement, making Kiyo guess what had really happened.

"I see…" Kiyo responded unsurely with a sigh and stated, "I asked her to come regarding her parents' will," as he massages his temple, trying to ease the oncoming headache. He had not anticipated that something like this would happen, especially to her.

"Her parents' will…?" Taki echoed as he writes it down in his notebook. Kiyo did not say anything but nods in agreement, making the Hyoutei Regulars wonder what the will is about.

"Yes, that is something only she and I will discuss about," he replied seriously as the Regulars glance at each other, trying to decipher the meaning behind his statement.

"I understand," said Keigo with a nod, sending a look at his teammates so that they would not ask anything further.

* * *

'Where am I?' was the first thought that entered in my mind as I tried to focus my vision. Everything around me is so blurry… I noticed that I'm resting on a canopy bed and the room looks so huge. I let out a yawn before sitting up, trying to remember what happened. Suddenly, the incident rushed to me like a tidal wave; the talk with my boss and those men, the unbearable scene in the alley, the rain, and my savior.

'Who saved me…?' I thought, trying to remember who that shadowed figure is and mumbled, "Seems familiar…" It's too bad that I lost consciousness before knowing my savior. I let out a sigh and shake my head, then notices that I'm wearing a pair of pajamas. Wait a minute…who put these clothes on me…?

"At least that didn't happen…" I said quietly to myself as I get out of bed and puts on a pair of slippers then walk out of the room. I noticed in the mirror that I'm wearing an ice-blue camisole and black sweats. Not a bad choice.

"I wonder what the others are doing…?" I wondered out loud as I walk down the hallway, hearing indistinct voices from downstairs. I stopped outside of the living room, trying to listen in on their conversation but I couldn't make out anything.

"I wonder what they are talking about…" I murmured, peeking into the room. I noticed that the Regulars are talking to Kiyo-san about something, which made me wonder what they are talking about.

* * *

"So father, what's the will you're talking about?" Keigo asked, trying to pry the information out of his father; however, the said person shakes his head and refuses to answer him.

"That is between me and Asuka, Keigo," Kiyo replied strictly and notices the said person peeking out from the wall. Asuka walks out of her hiding spot and looks at everyone with calm yet saddening eyes.

"Konichiwa Kiyo-san, minna-san," Asuka greeted, bowing slightly to them then asked, "How may I be of help?" as Keigo raises an eyebrow in question at her sudden change of behavior.

"Come walk with me, Asuka," stated Kiyo as he stands up from his seat and walks out of the room. Asuka looks at him in confused before bowing once again to the Regulars and follows Kiyo towards the garden. The remaining Regulars look amongst each other before silently following the duo.

"What is it that you want to talk to me, Kiyo-san?" she asked, leaning against the gazebo with her arms crossed and her calm gaze looking at him. Behind many rose bushes, Asuka notices many silhouettes of the Regulars, trying to eavesdrop on the two. She lets out a soft sigh, pretending that she did not notice them and glances at Kiyo.

"Asuka, your parents left you a will," he started slowly and the said person nods in agreement, indicating for him to continues, "And here," as he entrusts her an embroidered envelope.

* * *

'What…? A will…?' I thought as I hesitantly accepted the envelope while glancing at the fancy title of "To Miyagi Asuka". I open the envelope, not knowing what to expect since this is too sudden… I mean first, I almost got raped by a group of men that I don't know and now this? I slowly take out the letter from the fancy envelope and unfold it, glancing at the letter briefly before reading it. 

'Dear Miyagi Asuka,

You may or may not know of this but we are the owners and Executive Officers of CSA, which is also known as Central Starlight Agency. What is CSA you ask? For many years, many mortals had wondered what it is like to be a part of Central Starlight Agency, what it is like being one of its agents, and most of all, what is Central Starlight Agency. Yet, to them these questions remain unanswered and hidden. However, to you, the future owner and Executive Officer, I shall reveal them to you.

There are many classes and statuses at the Agency; Class 0 being the lowest and Class Z being the highest. However, many people think otherwise but none of the high-class agents bother to correct them; plus, there are many occupations concerning Class 0 to Class B. Each agent in the Agency has another occupation aside from being a part of the CSA and these are ranged from engineers to lawyers to doctors to physicians to spies.

The Central Starlight Agency has high expectations for its agents, and those who cannot or will not meet these expectations are instantly removed and/or punished. When a person wants to join the agency, he or she will be required to face a trail of qualification, and if excelled in trail, he or she will be recognized as a Class 0 Agent then work his or her way up the statues; however, each level is much more difficult than the last. We had made sure that all agents are fully trained and prepared, both mentally and physically, before they move up to the next class. Most importantly, the agents, of all classes, are expected to be ready at all times for any kinds of situations, no matter how trivial or how crucial.

The Central Starlight Agency is known for its precise intelligence on global adversaries, high-tech. gadgets, and excellent groups of spies and agents. However, bear in mind that some of the agents in the Agency are known as lawyers, doctors, engineers, and etc. Plus, as an Executive Officer, you must know how to use weaponries like all the agents and deal each situation calmly without giving in. We will not push to be an Executive Officer, Asuka; the choice is yours if youchoose to accept or not.

Executive Officers of Central Starlight Agency,

Miyagi Kouji and Miyagi Nadeshiko'

'Okay… that was some explanation,' I thought, blinking in surprise at the writing but instead of wanting to back out, I want to join and be that Executive Officer that mom and dad was talking about. I finally know what my parents do and their job is pretty exciting and I'm glad that they finally told me. I mean, all my life… I was only told that my parents do something important and left me at that. I was not told how they died, but as of now, I have a pretty good idea.

"So what does it say?" Kiyo-san asked me, but I just shake my head in response. I think this is something that must be kept within the family.

"Just entrusting their family business to me," I replied, keeping it as brief as possible, and said, "Thank you for giving me the letter, Kiyo-san," then I bow to him before leaving the garden.

* * *

Aside from who Asuka should paired up with I got 3 votes of Atobe Keigo x Miyagi Asuka, and 1 vote of Oshitari Yuushi x Asuka, I would also like you to give me feedback on who should be in Central Starlight Agency.These candidates can be from: 

Seishun Gakuen

Hyoutei Gakuen

Rikkai Dai Fuzoku

Plus, if you like, you can input one supernatural power that your candiate possess. I will looking forward to your review and part three would be out once I have enough reviews to see where the plot will be headed. Sayonara.


	3. Part Three

Sakura: Welcome to the third part of **Sakura Kiss**. I'm really sorry about the delay and whatever excuse I give, I'm sure that you would not want to hear it. So I'll get on with the fic. Please remember to vote on the pairing and the candidates poll is closed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenipuri, but the Agency and the OCs are mine.

Warning: Out of characterness.

* * *

**Sakura Kiss: Part 03**

"So we are having Miyagi-sama's daughter as our new owner and Executive Officer?" one of the agents said, sitting around the rectangular table. All of them are wearing different color shirt with black trench coat and black slacks along with black combat boots.

"Yes, but I'm sure she will just as good as Miyagi-sama," another replied with a serious expression. They are seated in a dimly lit room with a large flat screen showing the picture of Miyagi Asuka and her information next to the picture.

"She is the only heir of Miyagi-sama, so we will have to back her up even if she is a novice," the third agent said grimly. The rest of the agents in the room nod in agreement, and from the dim lights, their young features are exposed. Most of the agents are in their late teens, consisting of males and females, and from their uniforms, they are recognized as Class X to Z officers.

"Then we will have to pay her a visit, won't we?" one of them grinned, sending knowing look amongst each other. Some of them nodded in agreement at his suggestion while the others just rolled their eyes in response.

* * *

"I really wonder what Asuka saw in that letter," Mukahi thought out loud, walking to school with the rest of Regulars. He was surprised when Atobe agreed to walk along with them since the said Hyoutei buchou usually arrive to school in his fancy black limo.

"Mukahi-senpai, it's not nice to pry into other's personal business," Ootori said with a sweat drop, and quietly added, "Although I would like know it myself…" as the group reach to the school. Many students are heading towards to school as fast as they can so that they are not late for their first class.

"Hey, what's that?" muttered one of the students, pointing to the black limousine that just parked in front of the school. The back door of the black car opens and a red carpet rolled out gracefully, making everyone wonders who the rider is. A young man with dark red hair and emerald eyes, wearing a white shirt with black jacket and slacks along with black combat boots, steps out from the driver's seat and opens the back door of the limousine.

"Thank you, Hiraga-san," said a familiar voice before stepping out of the car; the person is wearing Hyoutei's female uniform with black ankle-length boots and black blazer.

"You're welcome, Miyagi-san," he replied with a small bow while Asuka walks down the red carpet, passing by many surprised students casually. As soon as her feet touch on the concrete floor, the red carpet rolls back automatically and Hiraga closes the back door then drove the limousine away.

"Since when did Miyagi owned a limousine?" whispered one of the students to her friends, who just shrug back in response. Asuka passes by the Hyoutei Regulars casually as the gentle yet invincible wind played with her hair while she gives a slight glance towards them and smiles slightly at them before continuing her way.

"That's a good question…" Taki muttered as he writes own in his notebook, watching Asuka walks pass them as if she is a model. Atobe looks at the said girl, wondering what has made the sudden change in her…

* * *

"Touya, I think she is good to be the owner and an Executive Officer," said one of the agents inside the limousine. He has chestnut brown hair and sky-blue color eyes, wearing dark blue T-shirt with an ice-blue dragon imprinted in front along with black jeans and black combat boots.

"Yes, I think so too," Touya replied calmly yet seriously as he drives the limo back to the agency. He has dark red hair with emerald eyes, wearing a white shirt with black slacks along with black combat boots.

"Interesting…" the first agent replied with a small grin and glances at Touya as he continues, "Touya, don't tell me you've fallen for her," while the said person scowls at him in response.

"Hiromi, I don't even know her well enough to like her," he replied, stopping at the intersection and glares at his friend. Hiromi just sweat drops and brush away his glare as if nothing, making Touya frowns slightly but did not say anything.

"It's called love at first sight, dude," Hiromi stated casually before his friend made a sharp turn, making the car screeches from the friction and sending him forward to the window.

"Be careful with your driving!" he yelled with an angry mark on his forehead while rubbing his forehead from pain of collision.

"Did you say something?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, as if nothing has happened.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, look at Miyagi-san," said one of the students in the hallway, whispering to her friend, "So cool" as the said friend nods in agreement. Asuka gives them a side glance at them briefly but continues walking to her class, as if the whispers are nothing.

"Who is she?" another person asked in above whisper, glancing at her friends who just smiles at her in response. Asuka puts her hands in her blazer pockets and continues walking as they did not exist in her world.

* * *

"Being a part of CSA will be a new experience for you," stated Touya, standing next to the other Executive Officers. All of them are dressed in their representative uniform, each wearing a different color shirt or T-shirt and uniformed black trench coat, black slacks, and black combat boots.

"Yes, I understand," I replied seriously, wearing Hyoutei uniform and my arms crossed elegantly across my chest. We are standing in a large room with rectangular table, and sitting around the table are two familiar people with two unfamiliar people.

"We will be there to protect you, in case anything should happen," one of the familiar persons said as I turn around to face him. It was really surprising to know that those two are in the Agency, and who would have thought that they are a part of Executive Officers group.

"Then I'll leave you two protect her during the day," Touya stated calmly as the said two familiar people nod in response.

"I can't believe that you two are a part of the agency," I said to two familiar people in surprise. I didn't expect them to be in the agency at all, and this makes me wonder how long they have been with CSA.

"There are a few more people that you might know are with us as well," Touya said with a smirk. I look at him in surprise yet again, making me wonder who he is talking about.

* * *

"I wonder who else is in the agency that I know of…" Asuka mumbled quietly, walking to the rooftop during lunch period as the soft gentle wind blows by her, playing with her hair and her clothes.

"Thinking about that again?" a familiar voice startled her out of her reverie, and he continues, "You were too deep in your thoughts that you didn't even notice my presence," chuckling at her dazed expression.

"Had I was your foe, you would have died instantly," he said softly in her ear; his tone and the softness of his whisper sent shivers down her spines.

"I'm sorry," Asuka replied with her head bowed in embarrassment that he had caught her daydreaming.

"Just try to pay attention to your surrounding when you're alone," he said with a smirk and she nods in response, then he added, "But when you're with us, you can daydream as much as you want; however that does not mean you can do it all the time,"

"H-hai," Asuka said in a small voice, nodding in response.

"Now, the others are going to be here in a few seconds," he said seriously, "Don't mention about the agency and whatnot,"

"I know that," she responded dryly, rolling her eyes at his previous statement. Just like he had said, the door to the rooftop opened revealing the Hyoutei Regulars; each holding his tennis bag casually swung over his shoulder.

"Asuka, Jirou, when did you get here?" asked Oshitari smoothly, making the said girl blush slightly. Jirou and another member from CSA in guise exchange glances but did not say anything.

"A few minutes before you guys," the volley specialist answered with a cheeky grin, and added, "Asuka-chan and I had a special moment together," as the Regulars, save one person, stared at the two in disbelief.

"You're not serious…" Taki stuttered, his mouth opened ajar and his pen unmoving while his notebook fell on the floor with an audible 'thud'.

"This is Jirou we're talking about," Mukahi responded, laughing uncomfortably and unaware of a small wink the volley specialist and Asuka exchanged.

"That's true…" Taki nodded while writing again in his notebook about his newly gathered data.

'If only they knew…' Jirou smirked inwardly, glancing slightly at Asuka, who is smiling at some of the surprised expressions on the Regulars' visage.

"Come on Jirou-senpai," started Ootori, trying to hide his grin, and continues, "You're embarrassing her," as he points to blushing Asuka.

"I'm sorry, Asuka-chan," Jirou apologized, hugging the blushing girl, but instead he just made her blush even more at the contact.

'Seriously… Jirou-kun needs to stop doing that,' Ootori thought with an inward sigh at the two hugging people.

* * *

I'm wondering, aside from Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth, what other elements are there? Please review and tell me what you think thank you and sayonara until the next Part.


	4. Part Four

Sakura: Welcome to the fourth part of the fic. The candidates to be Agents and their special abilities are chosen and will be revealed as the story progresses. Thank you for supporting this fic and please continue to do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenipuri, but the Agency andOCs are mine.

Warning: Out of characterness.

* * *

**Sakura Kiss: Part 04**

_"Until Asuka-chan gets the hang of being an Executive Officer, we will have to protect her at all times from the enemy," Touya said seriously, standing in the darken room with other Executive Officers._

_"Since we're close to her, Rey and I will accept the job," Kazuki said with a smirk, his arms elegantly crossed and he is leaning slightly against the rectangular table._

_"Refrain from using your abilities in public even if the enemy is attacking you," stated Hiromi professionally as the rest of the agents in the room nodded._

* * *

"Jirou, you're not serious about that…" said Atobe, blinking as his tries to absorb what had happened a couple of seconds ago. The rest of the Regulars look at the volley specialist with inquiring eyes, making the said person sweat drop but he did not say anything in response.

"Define what you mean by 'serious'," Jirou answered with a grin, not giving a definite reply. Asuka lets out a sigh at his response, and wonders why he has not let go off her yet.

"Jirou," stated Atobe in warning tone but the said person did not heed his tone of voice and completely ignores him. The volley specialist gives a small unnoticeable nod towards his partner, who also returns his nod in similar manner. The Hyoutei buchou opens his mouth again to continue with whatever he is going say but a small quake interrupts the conversation.

"Asuka!" Jirou yelled immediately, noticing that the girl is not by his side but falling to the earth below, 'Crap, this is bad. I can't use my powers or they'll know, but if I don't…Asuka-chan…' as he struggles with his inner self. He instantly made his decision and jumps after his fallen friend. Jirou grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him, then takes out a small device from his pocket.

"Asuka! Jirou!" yelled out Shishido, looking at the two from the railing of the rooftop balcony. Just as he yelled to the duo, a piece of wire tied around the railing tightly while he stared at it in confused. Shishido looks down, wondering where it came from then noticed that Jirou is holding a device in his hand and from the sunlight, the wire lets off a silvery tint.

"Don't touch the garrote!" Jirou shouted as he presses a button on his device, reeling the wire in and pulling him and Asuka upward. However, the wire could only hold so much weight before slowly snapping into two.

"Choutarou!" he yelled once again, just before the wire finally snapped into two. The said person looks over the railing, just in time to see Asuka being thrust into the air and his training instincts overtook his panic state. He extends his hand towards her outstretch one and grabs her wrist whilst his other hand is holding onto the railing. Ootori lets out a sigh of relieve, trying to adjust to newly added weight as he lets her dangle before pulling her upward.

"Jirou!" Mukahi shouted, looking over the railing as the volley specialist freefalls towards the ground. Ootori glances over at Asuka, making sure that she is alright while chanting an incantation in his mind. A couple of seconds later, harsh wind blows from all directions, startling everyone and made them close their eyes. Jirou smirks at the element then utilizes the moment to his advantage and lands on his feet gracefully due to his training. The wind died down just seconds after Jirou had landed, and everything returned to normal as if the whole incident did not happened.

"Asuka-chan, daijoubu?" Ootori asked softly as to make sure that his senpai-tachi cannot hear him. The said person nodded in response and glances towards the remaining Regulars, wondering if they had notice that the wind came from Ootori's spell.

"I made sure that they don't know," he added with a smile, having an idea of her silent inquiry. Asuka nodded in understanding but did not say anything since she was wondering how Jirou is fairing.

"And if you're wondering about Jirou, he's fine," Ootori said with a knowing smile, and she nods again in response. There are things that she is still not used to and it will take some time for her to be familiar with them, but for now, she will just accept their explanations.

"Where did that wind came from?" Mukahi asked, breaking the unearthly silence as the Regulars look amongst each other, trying to see if the other knew. Ootori lets out an inward smirk, not saying anything as he watches his senpai-tachi trying to figure where that unnatural wind came forth.

* * *

In the meantime, Jirou walks back to the rooftop as fast as he can while contacting other Executive Agents. He closes his cell phone cover and puts it away, hidden from everyone's view then opens the door.

"Jirou, you're okay," said Taki, with a small sigh of relieve, and the said person just nodded in response. Asuka, Ootori, and he exchange a brief glance amongst each other before looking away. Jirou walks towards the group and stands next to the owner of CSA, nodding to her in greeting.

"Was it the enemy?" Asuka asked quietly, sending a side-glance at the Executive Officer. He nods to her in response, but did not debrief on the topic and looks at the other Regulars.

"What's going on here?" Atobe asked, sensing something was amiss and he had a feeling that those three knows what that something is.

"…I'm sorry, Atobe-san, but this is something that we cannot tell you," Ootori replied coolly yet seriously, surprising everyone with his new personality.

"I contacted the others already," Jirou informed to him, receiving a nod from the other agent, and continues, "Are you hurt anywhere, Asuka-chan?" as the girl shakes her head in reply. The remaining Hyoutei Regulars look at the three, wondering what is it that they are hiding from them.

'It seems that those three know what's going on,' thought Atobe, watching them silently. Taki continues to write in his notebook about yet another newly gathered data of how Jirou and Ootori look serious.

"I sent the others a message with brief information on what happened," Jirou whispered to his partner, losing his prior cheerfulness and resumes, "As soon as I give them the signal, they'll be here in two minutes,"

"Understood," Ootori nodded, glancing slightly at the sakura tree near the building and stated, "Right now, we have to let the students evacuate the premises and deal with _them_," saying the last word venomously. Taki immediately stops writing and dropped his pen in an audible 'thud' while his notebook slowly follow afterwards. The remaining Regulars look at their used-to-be-innocent teammate in surprised, not used to hearing him speak harshly.

'What happened to Choutarou?' Shishido thought in awe that his doubles partner's personality had completely changed.

* * *

In the meantime across the town, the Seigaku Regulars are running around the tennis courts, trying to outrun each other in fear of drinking Inui Juice. Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei stood by the sideline, watching them run while Inui stood in front of a table with various color drinks.

"One more lap," the data specialist reminded, holding an extraordinary color glass. Sprawled on the ground near the table are non-Regulars, passed out from drinking one of Inui's special and the ones that survived are trying to regain his breath.

"Senpai-tachi, race you to the finish line," said Ryoma cockily, running ahead of the powerhouse. The other Regulars look at their Junior Ace in surprise before all rushing after him.

"Ochibi/Echizen, no fair! You got a head start" shouted Eiji and Momoshiro before running after him. The remaining Regulars glance at each other before rushing after the trio, each in fear of drinking Inui's cocktail – all except for the Tensai.

"Since you alltied, youhave to drink this," Inui said with an evil grin, holding up another Inui special. The Regulars, except for Fuji and Tezuka, freaked out from merely looking at the color and immediately denied drinking it.

"No way, Inui!" said Eiji, shaking his head vigorously as he felt something vibrating in his pocket. Inui raises an eyebrow, still holding out a glass towards Eiji, who just ignored him and takes out his cell phone. Eiji flipped his cell, his dark sapphire eyes scanning over the content swiftly then immediately close his cell phone and puts it back in his pocket.

"I have to go," the acrobatic specialist said frankly, running back to the locker room to change in his uniform. Inui stared after him with an eyebrow raised while the others glance at each other, wondering what happened to Eiji.

* * *

At the same time across the town, two other agents received the same message from Jirou. One of them excused from his club activities and rushed out of school as fast as he can go while the other one got on his motorcycle and rush to his set destination.

'I just hope that she's okay,' all three of them unknowingly thought in sync, hastening towards their destination.

* * *

"Ootori, Jirou, I demand to know what's going on," said Atobe in authoritative tone, startling other Regulars but neither of the two said anything in response.

"Choutarou, begin phase 1," Jirou said calmly yet seriously, ignoring Atobe and his teammates. Ootori nods in response before running towards the office to comply what his partner said.

"What you will see, what you will witness, no matter how much you wish to remember, you will soon forget," Jirou stated with a smirk, glancing at his teammates.

* * *

Please don't kill me for leaving it in cliffhanger and as I had said, the Agents are chosen. I'm sure you know who three of them are... next part: the other two people will be revealed. Until then, sayonara and please review.

Try guessing who said this line:

"Alright buddy, how would you like to die? Slowly and painfully or quickly and painfully? Either way, you're going to die."


	5. Part Five

Sakura: I usually update on weekends, but since there are a lot of things happening this week, I thought I'd update now. If there are a good amount of reviews, I will update quickly. And for those who reviewed for **Part 04,**thank you for your support and please continue to do so. Welcome to Sakura Kiss: Part 05.

P.S: Remember that little trivia that I put up on Part 04? The answer is in this Part...

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. Got lazy to say what I said on Part 04

Warning: Out of characterness

* * *

**Sakura Kiss: Part 05**

"Have you contacted Touya and Hiromi about what happened?" Ootori whispered, ignoring Atobe's presence altogether as if he did not exist. The said Hyoutei buchou twitches at the two, sighing at their antics but did not say anything for another couple of seconds.

"Are you listening to ore-sama?" he almost yelled, making the three agents look at him in response. Jirou and Ootori raise a delicate eyebrow at the sudden outburst while Asuka looks at him with a smile displayed on her expression.

"Keigo, I know you're confused about what's going on but all will be revealed in due time," was all Asuka said to him gently. Atobe's eyes widen slightly at her response, not because she said, but because she called him by his first name.

"No, I only contacted the Element members," he answered with a shrug, and continues, "We don't need to bother those two with trivial matters," as Ootori nods in agreement.

"Okay then," Ootori said with a cold smile on his expression startling his teammates, "Let's get started," as he loosen his tie.

"Huh? What do you mean, Choutarou?" Mukahi asked in confused by his statement while Jirou takes off his tie altogether. The two agents glance at each other, nodding slightly in understanding as the others look at the two in puzzle and wonder what the two are talking about.

"The party has already begun and our guests of honor still have yet to arrive," Jirou taunted cockily with his hands in his pocket. Asuka looks back and forth from Ootori and Jirou, surprised by their sudden personality change.

"It's called being fashionably late," a new voice said, its tone held menace and coldness that just hearing the tone sent shivers. However, unlike the Regulars, Ootori and Jirou remained ineffective from the malevolence tone.

"Fashionably late?" the youngest member in the team said spitefully, "Spare me of the details and let's dance," as he laughs at his adversary then once he stopped, a cold ruthless smile displayed on his face. The Hyoutei Regulars look at him with eyes widening, unable to say anything as the enemy glared at him.

"Sorry we're late" familiar voices interrupt before slamming the door open. Everyone's gaze shift towards three young men standing by the doorway, each dressed in different outfits. One dressed in Seigaku uniform, another in Rikkai Dai uniform, and the third person in a light blue T-shirt with black trench coat, black slacks and black combat boots.

"Yuki, take Mademoiselle Asuka to safety," instructed Jirou, smirking at Asuka's scowling expression while the third new member walks over to her and extends his hand.

"Asuka-chan," he said softly as she reluctantly accepts his outstretched hand, then he stated to other Elements, "Eliminate him," Simple words yet strong enough to make the enemy quake in fear and for the agents to have strong front.

"And you six get out of here," Yuki continued seriously, glaring at Atobe's defiant stare and added harshly, "If you want to live to see tomorrow, then you **will** follow my command. Asuka-chan, let's go," as he said the last phrase more calmly. The Hyoutei Regulars glance at each other, silently debating and glance back to where Jirou, Ootori and two new members are facing their foe. Sighing in defeat, Atobe gestured to his teammates to follow him – meaning leaving the area.

"Alright buddy, how would you like to die?" questioned Jirou with a sadistic grin, and added, "Slowly and painfully or quickly and painfully? Either way, you're going to die," taking out his steel garrote device from his pocket. This was the last phrase the Regulars, Asuka and Yuki heard as they walk down the stairs; however, the mere coldness from the volley's specialist's tone sent shivers of fear down the Regulars' spines.

"When…how…why?" Mukahi muttered, shaking his head while trying to fight off shivering in fear. Neither Asuka nor Yuki gave them any explanation as the two led them out of the premises. As soon as the group arrives outside, they noticed a group of Seigaku and Rikkai Dai Regulars are running towards them.

"Ahn Seigaku, Rikkai Dai, what are you doing here?" the Hyoutei tennis buchou asked with a smirk. Ryoma looks at the person standing next to Asuka with eyes widen.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma finally asked with an eyebrow raised, finally breaking the silence as he eyed at the outfit in confused but did not say anything. Everyone glanced at Yuki, then back at Ryoma, looking back and forth between the two as they wonder how Ryoma knows him.

"I don't have time to deal with you," Yuki snarled, glaring at them then continues gently to the girl standing next to him, "Come on, we got to leave," and just as he had said that, the nature complied to his statement. The wind howled in the silent campus, indicating that one of the Element members is using his special abilities. The sky slowly begins to darken, afternoon sunlight eclipsed behind the gray clouds, and low rumbling sounds echoed to the earth as if the heaven is angry at the mortals. After a couple of seconds, the low rumbling sound snapped into loud thunder clap just seconds prior to lightning zapping towards the rooftop. Stunned silence followed closely after the lightning display, which immediately shattered by an ear-piercing scream, making everyone covers his or her ears. Silence blanket over the area once again, save for the running footsteps towards the group and everyone looks at the oncoming people in shocked and surprised.

"Eiji…?" questioned most of the Seigaku Regulars, looking at the said acrobatic player in confused. However, instead of seeing a cheerful front, the person standing in front of wore blank expression with his dark sapphire eyes reflecting coldness.

"Niou?" muttered Marui while looking at his teammate but immediately looked away, startled by iciness hues. The Regulars stare at the four in confused as to why they look so cold and emotionless, while some are wondering about earlier lightning.

'What are we going to do?' was the first thought that ran through the agents' mind, slightly sweat dropping. They were not expecting to be caught doing their job this early but circumstances happened and it was only a matter of time before they discover their secrets.

* * *

'What are they doing here?' I wondered as I slightly narrowed my eyes, trying to wonder what to do now that we are found out. We exchange small glances amongst each other, trying to calculate what to do but the only solution is that we tell them about our occupation. However by telling them, we are risking their lives and that cannot happen, especially with our enemy rampaging.

"Yuki," stated the Seigaku's acrobatic player seriously, ignoring his teammates' presence and continues, "What are we going to do?" as I let out a sigh. I'm not sure what I should do either. This is something that I hope to not encounter yet but this is unavoidable.

"We do not do anything," I answered calmly. Well, as calmly as I can make them think anyways, because I do not know what to do. Until Asuka gets the hang of being the leader, I am their leader… well, that's what Nadeshiko-sama and Kouji-sama told me.

* * *

"This is neither the time nor the place to talk about this," said Niou coolly, glancing at his teammates briefly before looking back at the agents. The Regulars look at them in speechless, wondering when they had personality changes.

"You're right," Ootori nodded in agreement then stated, "They're getting ready for round two. Let's finish them off," as he takes out a sword handle from his pocket. He pressed a button near the bottom of the handle, unleashing a silver metallic blade from within the handle.

"Choutarou!" Shishido gaped, noticing the sword but the young agent did not saying in response. Jirou follows his partner's example, taking out his own weapon – a device containing steel garrote – right hand holding on the tip of the garrote while the other holding its device.

'Wow, everyone is a pro at what they do," Asuka gaped inwardly, looking at the agents in amazed, 'They didn't slip a mistake or give the enemy a chance to counterattack. And most of all, they already know how to retaliate before knowing the other's movement,'

"Looks like the late guests have arrived," stated Ootori casually, twirling his sword nonchalantly as if the whole situation is mere child's play, then he added to the Regulars, "Don't move or you'll be dead," instead, he received many confused expressions.

"It would be sad and pathetic if everyone found out that you got killed for not heeding our warning," Jirou said indifferently, resulting the Regulars to look at him with eyes widen. Some are even frozen while others just paled in fear; that was not something they had expected from a cheerful yet hyper-active volley specialist.

"Timing is the key factor," Yuki said calculatingly, knowing what she is thinking from her expression and he continues, "You'll get the hang of it as time goes by," as Asuka nods in understanding.

"Those of you with weak stomach don't listen and close your eyes," instructed Ootori to the Regulars then gives a small nod to the older member of the group. Yuki turns her around so that she is facing him, then covers her ears from oncoming sounds.

"What's going on, Yuki?" Asuka asked in confused about his actions. She cannot see what is going on behind her nor can she hear what is happening.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," he answered softly, nodding to his team. Eiji takes out a black sword handle and whips it down his side, releasing the silvery blade from within the handle. Niou smirks at his partner's action while taking out his sword handle and flips it in the air as if it's a coin. The dark blue handle flips numerous times in the air before the silvery blade unleashes from within and its owner catches it in his hand as if he had done it many times.

"So cool," Marui mumbled, watching his teammate. Eiji unbuttons a couple of buttons from his shirt while Niou unties his tie and tosses it aside.

"The party has begun," announced Ootori with a smirk, stopped twirling his sword as his eyes harden, reflecting merciless hues. As if in unsaid timing and sync, the four leaps from their spot and the next moment is a blur as the Regulars cannot see anything but flour blurs.

"They're so fast," mumbled Ryoma, rubbing his eyes. Even with his supervision to see fast moving objects, their speeds are so rapid that he only see blurs.

* * *

"Jirou, finish it," said Niou's voice a few minutes later, reappearing in front of the Regulars with his sword covered in blood. Everyone's gaze shifts towards the said person, who is holding his garrote with his hands in 'X' shape. The demon behind him is wrapped tightly in steel garrote while Jirou is kneeling in front of the demon with his back facing it and his hands holding onto his weapon.

"Any last words?" he smirked, pulling the garrote closer to him, and continues icily, "Not that I care about it," as he pulls the weapon down towards him. The garrote easily cuts through the demon, as if it's cutting butter with a sharp knife, and the hideous demon lets out an ear-piercing scream as it last dying word.

"Game set and match," said Eiji with a grin, holding his blood sword but there were no injuries or blood stains on him. Yuki releases his hold on Asuka, who lets out a sigh and turns around to face the agents but instead she found a bloody battlefield. The freshly dead corpses made almost everyone nauseates, not just from their appearances but from the stomach churning smell as well.

"Get rid of the evidence," said Niou, nodding to Yuki who just smirks in response. He glances towards the battlefield for a brief second and the dead corpses disintegrate into white powders then disappear.

"What's going on?" asked Atobe, finally breaking the silence while the agents put away their sword, and then he added, "Explain!"

* * *

Another cliffhanger, but don't kill me please plus, the more you review, the faster I'll update the next part. What do you think of this fic so far? Where you surprised of other agents that I have chosen? I would like feedbacks on what you thought of it, minna-san. Until then, sayonara.

Here's another trivia (guess who said it):

"They would not say anything because they don't know. I know what I'm getting myself into, and that's why I joined the Agency. So what if I get killed on the job? I know what I can do and what I can't do… if you don't like it, tough luck. Because this is my destiny, so deal with it."

P.S: There is one more Agent that I have chosen who has yet to be revealed. Try guessing who

Hint: He is astudent from one of these schools: Seishun Gakuen, Hyoutei, or Rikkai Dai.


	6. Part Six

Sakura: Another update in the same week XD Thanks for the reviews, minna-san and please continue to support this fic. The trivia from Part 05 will be revealed here, and I'm surprised that one of my reviewers got the answer right (You know who you are XD) And without further ado, welcome to Part 06.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Warning: Out of characterness.

P.S: I will be leaving for a family trip tomorrow, so if I can finish Part 07 today, I will post it and if not, then I will post it after I return (which will be a month from now)

* * *

**Sakura Kiss: Part 06**

"There is nothing to explain," Yuki replied coolly, his hands in his pocket and glancing at Hyoutei tennis buchou and the rest of the Regulars.

"Like Asuka-chan said, 'All will be revealed in due time'," Ootori added, eyeing at his senpai-tachi casually and continues, "And it would for the best if you do not talk about what happened. It's for your own safety," as everyone looks at him with eyes widen.

"Personally, I think it would be better if they don't remember at all," Niou stated casually, as if he does not care what happens to the Regulars, then continues while ignoring the surprised expressions, "Anyways, it's your decision on what you want to do to them, Asuka-chan,"

"Hmm…I really don't know," she replied with a frown, glancing at the Regulars before letting out a sigh. The agents look at each other, wondering what to do since Asuka does not know.

"Since when did you become one of the agents?" Ryoma asked bluntly, ignoring his senpai-tachi and looks at Yuki. The said agent raises an eyebrow before letting out of a smirk, running his hand through his dark midnight green hair as his dark reddish-brown eyes looking at Ryoma.

"For quite some time," he answered casually as if saying his name. Niou, Eiji, Jirou and Ootori let out a sigh, watching their leader with arms crossed since they were used to his antics.

"And quite some time being…?" Ryoma questioned again with an eyebrow raised as Yuki chuckles at him in amusement.

"You're Echizen Ryoga, we met on the cruise ship last year, am I correct?" Inui interrupted, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose and his hand holding his data book. The said person just smirked but did not say anything for a couple of seconds.

"Yes, you are correct," Yuki replied, his alias revealed and there is nothing he can do about it, then he continues, "And I've been with the agency long enough, handling business in other countries but that's all I'm saying,"

"Well, one of these days, they're going to know anyways," Eiji stated nonchalantly with his arms crossed elegantly and added, "But now that they know earlier, we're gonna have to play bodyguards," as he lets out a sigh in disappointment.

"I don't want to sound cruel or anything but I would rather be a guardian for Asuka-chan instead of them," said Niou while grinning towards the said girl, who rolls her eyes at his statement.

"Eiji, this is dangerous," said Oishi, interrupting their conversations and continues, "You could get killed. What would your parents say? They'll be worried…do they even know about this? Do you even know what you have gotten yourself into?" while pacing back and forth on the spot.

"They would not say anything because they don't know," Eiji replied smoothly as if he had been in the situation before, and then continues, "I know what I'm getting myself into, and that's why I joined the Agency. So what if I get killed on the job? I know what I can do and what I can't do… if you don't like it, tough luck. Because this is my destiny, so deal with it,"

"Eiji/Eiji-senpai!" shouted some of the Seigaku Regulars in surprise at the cold response from the usually cheerful acrobatic player. Instead of apologizing like some of them had anticipated, he just shrugged it off as if nothing.

"Kikumaru-kun, I may not know how the Agency was ran before me," started Asuka, walking towards the redhead and puts her hand on his shoulder, "but whatever happens, in this new Agency… dying isn't an option. And like Jirou had said before, 'What you had seen, what you had witnessed, no matter how much you wish to remember, you will soon forget…' because I have no intention of letting you know,"

"But Asuka…" interrupted Taki, looking at her with a frown; however, instead of seeing soft sapphire hues, he was looking at darken sapphire eyes.

"Even if we let you remember what happened, you will only be endangering your lives," she continued, her eyes changed back to its usual color, "And we have no intention of letting that happen. By midnight today, everything you had witnessed and know about our identity and abilities, you will forget,"

"You can't do that," said Atobe with a frown, and continues, "It's not like you have abilities to erase memories," as some of the Regulars nod in agreement, "It's impossible!"

"Even though I'm with the Agency for short amount of time, many things are possible to do," Asuka answered with a smile, and continues, "I'm sorry, Keigo, but it's for your own safety," as Atobe growled and twitched in annoyance.

"If they want to know, why not tell them?" stated Ootori with sadistic grin, startling his teammates and his rivals, then continues, "After all, it's their own life that they're risking," while the agents sweat drop at his statement.

"If we did that then, that just means we would have more work," stated Ryoga with a sigh and continues, "I didn't come here just to have another work piled up on me. Plus, we don't need to assign others unnecessary labor,"

"Please don't talk as if we're not here," said Atobe coldly, interrupting the conversation amongst the agents. Five Executive Officers ceased their conversation and glance at Atobe, wondering what they can do that would benefit both parties.

"You guys gossip way too much," another familiar voice said from above. The Regulars and the agents looked around the area for the source of the voice and found it from a tree branch above. The owner of the voice is wearing a Rikkai Dai uniform with a black trench coat, and is standing with his hands in his pocket.

"Akaya!" stated most of the Rikkai Dai Regulars in surprised. They cannot believe that the youngest member in their team is one of the agents, and somehow, from their point of view, he looks exceptionally strong.

"If you have paid attention, you would've noticed that Asuka-san is in danger from an attack," he said with a smirk before leaping from his spot and lands in front of Asuka elegantly. Kirihara lands in front of the surprised group and smirks at them; his uniform tie loosely freed and his trench coat blowing gently in an invincible wind. Wordlessly, Yukimura and Sanada exchanged side glances, wondering how they did not know anything about it.

"You know, instead of chit-chatting, why not get ready for the battle?" he suggested cockily, raising an eyebrow and continues, "After all, Class C demons were right behind me," as if to prove his point, the said demons rushed into the gates, rumbling the school gates and the walls.

"Choutarou, the kekkai," Ryoga instantly took over the team and continues, "Eiji, hold down the fort," as the Seigaku Acrobatic player closes his eyes in concentration as leaves start to fall from the tree nearby and shot towards the demons. Choutarou extends his right hand as a warm silvery light appears on his palm; a couple of seconds later, a pentagram materializes and expands outward, encircling everything within two miles radius.

"Alright everyone, do your worst," said Ryoga with a smirk, watching the leaves Eiji unleashed cut through concrete walls easily. The Regulars gaped at the display before turning around to look at Eiji with their mouth ajar.

"Our worst just might be too much for them to handle," Jirou replied cockily with a smirk, "And besides, these guys need to take cover if we're to do our worst," as he points to the Regulars.

"Don't get too cocky," Ryoga warned with a cold smirk, and continues to Asuka, "Now, why don't you stay with them until this battle is over?" however, it was more of a command than a request.

"But…" Asuka muttered in protest, in which he did not answer anything in reply but snaps his fingers. In an instant, they are enclosed in a sphere with no exit, and no matter what the Regulars tried to do to get out, their efforts were futile.

"Now with civilians out of the way…" Niou said deviously and extends his left hand. A fiery orb appears on top of his hand, burning brightly and proudly in its blazing glory while the Rikkai Dai Regulars look at the trickster in awe and speechless.

"Time to rock," Eiji continued, slowly opening his deep sapphire eyes as many vines with sharp thorns and fully blossomed flowers surround him. Oishi looks at doubles partner in surprised; however, it was not just him but the rest of the Regulars and Asuka.

"What you had done, we will not forgive you," Ootori stated in blank tone, his eyes portraying seriousness startled the Hyoutei Regulars. However, the wind harshly blowing around him made them realized that it was the same wind from before, coming from the Ootori.

"I never asked you for your forgiveness!" the enemy spat while glaring at the agents as Ryoga chuckled in response, startling everyone but the Elements.

"That's where you're wrong," Ryoga said after his laughter died down, glaring at his foe and continues, "If you don't beg for our forgiveness now, we will send you to HELL!" as his tone startled everyone.

"If he doesn't want to be purified then that's his problem," said Jirou casually, with rings of water dance around him, and continues, "Why don't we just eliminate him?" with his hands in his pockets, glancing at the enemy coldly.

"That's true," Kirihara added his two cents, extending his right hand as a scythe materializes with the blades on both ends. He eyed at his adversary with a devious look and smirking cockily at the same time.

"After all, this is the last battle…so with that said," Eiji said, opening his closed eyes, and all the agents continue in union, "You're going down!" as the wines, fire tornadoes, water jets, black psychic waves and telekinesis waves short towards the enemy.

"Holding back will only cause more problems for us," instructed Niou, taking out his katana and extinguishing the flames, "We're going all out!"

"Youkai" the remaining agents said in union, extinguishing their powers and take out their weapons instead.

* * *

"They're so fast and skilled," said Yukimura in awe, watching the agents disappear and reappear in the battlefield. They reappear in front of the Regulars, their weapons drawn and holding in front of them, their expression cold and dangerous without any emotions portraying, and the aura around them sent shivers to those around them.

"Alright, one more left," Kirihara said, panting from lost of breathe and his clothes bathed in warm blood. The Regulars look at him in shock with eyes widen, even Fuji, as they notice his left side covered in blood from the cut.

"Leave it to us, you should rest," stated Ryoga in hush tone, his hand resting on Kirihara's shoulder and continues to the others, "Now…let's go," while holding his weapon, a long saber.

"Akaya-kun, are you okay?" Asuka asked concernedly, kneeling down next to him. The youngest Rikkai Dai member nods in response, holding his left side while wincing in pain discretely.

"I'm fine," he answered, smiling slightly as blood gushes through his fingers while the Regulars look at him with eyes widen in disbelief.

"You're mine!" said a new voice, which seems to be getting closer to the group as seconds tick by. Kirihara looks up at the source of the voice and surprised overtook his pained expression. The rest of the agents paused in their onslaught attacks and looked at the direction of the voice.

"ASUKA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" all yelled in unsaid union, looking at the girl standing in front of Kirihara with her arms stretched.

* * *

I apologize yet again for leaving it cliffhanger. I'll try to finish Part 07 before leaving tomorrow for family trip, but I cannot make any promises since I still have to finish packing. I'd be very much appreciate of your feedback on this Part, and tell me what you thought of my chosen Agents, their abilities, etc. Until the next Part, sayonara minna-san.

Here's another trivia (guess who said it):

"In this job, fearing death is not an option. We of Elements are given this gift to change the world, and we must utilize it to its fullest,"


	7. Part Seven

Sakura: I am leaving for my family trip in a couple of hours, but since I promised you readers that I will post Part 07 before I go, here it is. As always, thank you for your support and please continue to do so. The trivia from previous Part will be revealed in this section, so without further ado, welcome for Part 07.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Warning: Out of characterness.

* * *

**Sakura Kiss: Part 07**

"I won't let you hurt him!" Asuka said with determined look on her visage, glaring at the demon before her. Kirihara grunts in pain as he slowly stands up and with one burst of energy, he swoops her away just before the demon's claw cuts her.

"Baka, don't get yourself killed," he chided, holding her around the waist while in momentum of midair and out of nowhere, a gust of blows by them. Asuka looks behind them and her mouth opens in surprise to see a pair of black wings sprouting from Kirihara's back.

"Akaya-kun…since when did you…" she murmured in awe while the said black angel smiles gently at her in response. She looks at his injuries and her soft-sapphire eyes widen in surprise to see them already healed.

"I have always been, and always will," Kirihara replied with a smirk before looking at the demon. His emerald eyes harden, displaying nothing but coldness and death-promising gaze. He slowly extends out his right hand, while his left hand is holding Asuka, as a black orb materializes above his hand and in matter of seconds, black crystallized shards shot towards the demon with calculated preciseness.

"For what you have done to my charge, die," he said icily, sending shivers to those around him and he closes his hand once again, canceling the attack. Just as he had said the last word, the demon disintegrates before it can even scream out in pain and Kirihara lands before the Regulars gracefully.

"Akaya…your wound…" said Asuka in awe, pointing to his injuries where blood was flowing out freely but it seems as if nothing had happened to him.

"You seem to process healing abilities, Asuka-chan," the black angel replied with a grin, ignoring stunned expressions from his teammates and rivals.

"Akaya…since when do you have wings?" Marui asked, his gum long forgotten on the cold ground and his mouth ajar, "And is it real…?" the data specialists are busy writing down the data to ask questions.

"Since forever," he answered casually, and continues to his teammates, "Oi, are you guys done yet?" looking at them with exasperated look. Ryoga lets out a sigh as he puts away his weapon and walks towards the two, shaking his head.

"Excuse us for not having same abilities as you, Akaya," said Ryoga with a playful scowl, his eyes rolling in exasperated way. Jirou, Ootori, Niou, and Eiji follow him in much leisure pace while putting away their weapons.

"Now, transform back. You're being a sore thumb," he continued, his hands in his pocket and half-heartedly glaring at the black angel. Kirihara lets out a sigh before closing his eyes in concentration and in split second, his wings disappear in a burst of light, only leaving scattered feathers on the ground as evidence.

"Minna, explain," said Atobe, breaking the silence around them. Asuka looks at him and closes her eyes before letting out a sigh.

"We are of CSA, also known as Central Starlight Agency," Asuka started seriously, reopening her eyes as her gaze locked with his and continues, "My parents were the leaders and Executive Officers of it, but now… I am their leader. We are of Class Z, also known as Executive Officers, and it is our job to keep the civilians safe from attacks,"

"But you could get killed," Oishi protested, but immediately stops when he notices the coldness in her eyes.

"In this job, fearing death is not an option," Eiji answered harshly, and continues, "We are of Elements are given this gift to change the world, and we must utilize it to its fullest,"

"Elements?" voiced Oishi in confused, looking at his doubles partner and continues, "What are you talking about Eiji?" but the said person just smirks at him in response.

"Yes, also known as Class Z or Executive Officers, but to our foes, we are known as 'The Elements'," explained Niou with a grin and continues, "Each of us holds different powers concerning the nature and the four basic elements: fire, water, wind, and earth. Plus these powers, each of are experts in hand-to-hand combat, and usage of weaponries,"

"Your powers---" started Fuji, his sapphire eyes opened and looking at the acrobatic player in surprised. The agents glance amongst each other, letting out a mystified grin among themselves before one of them answered him.

"We're born with them," Ryoga supplied with a smirk and continues, "That reminds me, we still have to train Asuka-chan of her powers," as the said girl look at them in surprise that the conversation revolted back to her.

"What are her powers?" Jirou asked with an eyebrow raised, ignoring the presence of the Regulars for a brief moment. Atobe growled quietly, glaring at them for ignoring him for the umpteenth time that day.

"So far, healing," answered Kirihara with a grin and continues, "But I have a feeling that she is complete opposite of me," his hands behind his head while glancing at his teammates.

"We better train her from the basics, just in case," said Ryoga, earning a nod form each of the agents present and continues, "Plus, we better teach her of our powers too," ignoring the glares from the Regulars.

"But our training might be too harsh for her," Ootori pointed out concernedly, his earlier cold façade forgotten and removed, "For now, we should concentrate on helping her control her power," as the others nod in agreement.

"Don't ignore us!" yelled Kaidoh angrily, but the agents just raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"And you haven't explained why you're with them!" Ryoma pointed out to his older brother, who just sighed at the two. The agents look amongst each other, trying to silently decide what to do now that the battle is fully over.

"We have no choice to fill them in on what had happened and explain them a bit about what we do," Ryoga sighed, running his hand through his hair and continues, "Let's go to the Agency and talk there," as he motions them to go.

* * *

"This is the Agency…?" asked Inui, looking up at the tall building then goes back to writing down the data in his notebook. The Regulars are standing front of large automatic doors after passing the security systems and waiting for one of the Agents to clear the next check point.

"Wait until you see the inside," Jirou smirked while sliding his identification card on a card reader placed on the wall, then enters his password swiftly. After a couple of seconds, the automatic doors open and he walks inside as it scans his body yet again. The Regulars look among each other, wondering how technical the Agency is and it is only at the entrance to the building.

"Are you coming or not?" Niou asked, looking back at them with a grin, "It gets better from this point, you'll see" then walk towards the next automatic double doors.

"So fancy," Ryoma muttered, glancing at the skylights between automatic doors #1 and #2 and various nature sceneries on the wall. The Regulars passed by the second automatic doors checkpoint and stared at the mini-bullet train before them in surprised.

'An indoor bullet train…?' many Regulars thought in dumbfounded, blinking at the silvery train before them and look at the Agents.

"We're at Class 0 and A floor," Eiji explained as he gets on the train and continues, "Be sure to strap in because it'll be faster than normal bullet trains," while sitting down in a seat then puts on the seat belt.

"So how long is this ride?" Atobe asked, getting on the train and stare at the fancy interior in awe. He sits down on the opposite side of Eiji and puts on the seat belt.

"About 32.6 seconds," Niou replied, all ready for the take off and continues, "Are the rest of you coming or just stand there?" as he raises an eyebrow with an amused smile on his face.

"Where are we going..?" Oshitari asked as he sits down next to Jirou and puts on the seat belt. The others silently followed the Hyoutei Regulars, half of them wondering if all of them are going to fit in the bullet train.

"To Asuka-chan's office," Ryoga replied as he sits in the driver's seat, igniting the engine and turns on the system, "Everyone strapped in?" After getting the confirmation, he thrusts the lever and drives towards the said office in full speed.

"WAAHHH!"

"SLOW DOWN!"

"Eh? You wanna go faster?" Ryoga grinned, ignoring their cries and upped the speed mercilessly.

* * *

"…And we're here," Asuka announced with swirled eyes and continues, "Welcome to my office," as she steps out of the train, shaking her head. The train had stopped in front of large double doors on eighteenth floor and nearby them is elevator doors, in which the bells ring and one of the doors opened.

"You guys could've taken the elevators," said a familiar voice smugly, walking towards them. The Agents and the Regulars turned around to look at the owner of the voice, realizing that it was Touya and Hiromi. Both of them dressed in their representative uniform; Touya with white T-shirt, black slacks, and black trench coat whilst Hiromi with white T-shirt, black slacks and white trench coat.

"But that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?" Niou grinned, giving them a half-salute. Touya and Hiromi let out an exasperated sigh before motioning them to enter the office.

"I'm guessing they know?" Hiromi asked with an eyebrow raised, gesturing towards the Regulars and the Agents nod in response, "It's their choice if they want to know and risk themselves," with that, he and Touya enter the office without a second glance towards the Regulars.

"Well, that's expected of them," Eiji sighed, motioning his teammates and rivals to follow him. The Regulars look amongst themselves, believe following Eiji into the room. The room itself was elaborate and had expensive looking furniture; ranging from leather sofa to cherry-oak desks, rich mahogany coffee table and high windows. In the corners of the room are various indoor plants and seated in one of the leather sofa is a large white teddy bear, clothed in red vest with a black bow.

"Welcome to my office," said Asuka, slightly smiling at the awed Regulars and continues, "Please have a seat anywhere you like," motioning towards the sofas. The Agents sit down in their usual seats, Touya and Hiromi in one sofa, Jirou, Kirihara and Ootori in another, Niou, Eiji and Ryoga the other.

"Let's begin," Ryoga said seriously, looking up at them and continues, "I'll begin with me," as he earns various nods of approval in response, "Like I have said earlier to you guys, I joined CSA when I was seven, shortly after I ran away from the Echizen," as he closes his eyes in reminiscence.

"Shortly after I made it Class Z four years ago, I started traveling around the world and taking care of businesses," he continued, reopening his eyes, "Of course, Touya and Hiromi came with me for assistance. They were with the Agency before I was, so I don't really know how long they've been with CSA. However, these guys," as he gestures towards Niou, Eiji, Kirihara, Ootori and Jirou, "joined six years ago," The Regulars stare at the Agents in shocked and surprised, looking at them while trying to digest the information.

"We cannot exactly tell you what we do in the Agency or tell you specific details of our background, but we can tell you what kinds of powers we possess," Hiromi continued as if unaware of their expressions, "We'll start with Jirou. Class, Specialty, Weaponry,"

"Hai," the said person nodded in response and stated, "Class Z Officer specializing in _Water, and Ice_ Element. My weaponry is steel garrote and occasionally katana,"

"Class Z Officer specializing in _Wind and Lightning_ Element," started Ootori calmly with a smirk, "My weaponry is katana and poison darts,"

"Class Z Officer specializing in _Fire and Earth _Element," Niou said, glancing at the Regulars present, and continues, "My weaponry is guns and tomahawk,"

"Same class, specializing in _Botany_ _and Speed _Element" said Eiji, reopening his closed eyes and resumes, "My weaponry is reversed-blade katana and chakram,"

"That leaves me," Ryoga began with a smirk, "Class Z Officer, specializing in _Telekinesis, Teleportation and Speed_. My weapons include saber, katana, and guns,"

"Class Z Officer, specializing in _Light_ Element…weaponries includes, katana, darts and saber," said Hiromi casually, then turns to Touya and gives him a small nod.

"Class Z Officer, specializing in _Darkness_ Element…weaponries includes tomahawk, katana, and guns," Touya stated nonchalantly.

"Same class, but also known as Shinigami – Angel of Death," Kirihara began, leaning back against the plush seating and continues, "You can guess what I can do by my title. My weapon…double-edge, double-sided scythe,"

"The perfect Elements combination…" Inui muttered in awe while jotting down the data in his notebook, "If my calculation is correct, their earlier displays of abilities aren't half of their true powers…"

* * *

The Agents' abilities have been revealed...how will the Regulars react to that and will Ryoma accept Ryoga's (who is also known as Yuki in the Agency) explanation? Stay tune to find out! Ideas are welcome so I really appreciate your reviews, minna-san. And please bear with me as I will be gone for a month (bows) Until then, sayanora...

P.S: No trivia this time... Gomen.


	8. Part Eight

Sakura: I am very sorry for late update. (bows) Unfortunately I got sick on my last week of my trip and am still sick, so please bear with me for late update. Anyways, I'll stop blabbing and let you read this chapter. For those who reviewed, thank you for your support and please continue to do so, without further ado, welcome to Part Eight of Sakura Kiss.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Warning: Out of characterness.

* * *

**Sakura Kiss: Part 08**

The Regulars sat in those comfortable sofas, looking at the Agents across from them in awe. None of them had expected the cheerful volley-specialist or the innocent yet youngest Hyoutei Regulars or the hyper-active acrobat of Seigaku or two Rikkai Dai students to be a part of the strongest, most challenging yet deadly Agency. However, most importantly, none of the Regulars had expected them to be of Class Z possessing lethal powers within them.

"If you guys are Asuka's bodyguards, what is her role in CSA?" Atobe asked, looking at Touya and Hiromi for a brief second then, shift his gaze to the Elements and finally his glance lands upon Asuka. Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds, as if the two are in a trance, and the owner of the Agency lets out a sweet smile to him and looks away from his inquiring gaze.

"I'm sorry but that's classified information," Touya replied before the Elements had a chance, and continues, "It is for your own safety that you do not know," sending a sharp glance to his teammates. The six Elements gave him an unnoticeable nod in confirmation while Hiromi lets out an exasperated sigh from the background.

"I see…" was all Atobe replied, looking at Asuka to confirm what he said, but her blank expression startled him.

* * *

It seems that they are hiding something huge that they don't want the public to know…but just what is it…? And what does CSA do? From what I've seen, Class Z eliminates demons and such, but what about other classes? I know that they said the other classes' jobs are differentiated given their status but is that all they do? That's what I want to know.

* * *

"It's about that time," said Hiromi, breaking Atobe out of his thought while the Regulars look at the Elements wondering what they are talking about.

"So have any of you planned anything for today?" the Seigaku acrobatic asked as he glances at his teammates while stretching his tired muscles.

"Of course not," Niou replied with a smirk, "especially with all the things that happened recently," as his partner nod in response.

"I feel sorry for them," Asuka said with a smile, shaking her head, "Must you guys have to be like that?" as Touya and Hiromi glance at each other briefly.

"Yes," the two answered in union, nodding in sync as the owner of the Agency let out an exasperated sigh. There seem to be silence around the room, save for the snickering coming from other Agents but quickly silence when Touya and Hiromi glared at them.

"You guys are too cruel to them," she said with a sweat drop, sinking in her seat.

"My dear, we must be cruel to be kind," Ryoga said knowingly, making other Agents sigh at him, "What? It's true," as they shake their head at him.

"But that doesn't mean you have to get technical at us," Jirou pointed out, earning various nods from the rest of the Element members.

"Hai…hai…" he answered, giving in and continues, "Now, we'll be late," as he glances at the clock on the wall across from where they are sitting.

"And they don't teach themselves, if you know what I mean," Kirihara added with a smirk, standing up and puts his hands in his pocket then said, "Let's go," as he head towards the door.

"But of course," Eiji replied slyly, standing up from his seat, "Now if you will excuse us, Asuka-chan," as he bows to her European style. She giggles slightly at his antic but nods in response while the Agents left the room one by one, all but Touya who remains by the door.

"Asuka, your training will begin tomorrow," he announced with a smirk and continues, "In the meantime, why don't you show them our training method? Yuki should be in that class," with that, he left room.

"Well, since Touya suggested it, why don't we go there?" asked Asuka with a smile, "You'll get to know what CSA looks like and how they train their Agents," as she stands up and glances at the Regulars.

"Sure," Fuji answered with a smile, and looks at the others as if daring them to say otherwise. Reluctantly, they nod in response and stand up, following Asuka out the door.

* * *

"Welcome to Level S," stated Asuka as the elevator door opens and the group steps out of it and follows her down the corridor, "This is the training hall for potential Class X Agents and the trainer or as we called 'the Professor' is Ryoga," as Ryoma looks at her in surprise.

"What kind of training facilities do you use?" Oshitari asked pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose while a smirk is displaying at the corner of his mouth.

"Our very own virtual reality technology," she answered as they stop in front of a large double door and explains, "The damage dealt here is not real but they can be if the professor wishes it to be. Remember what kinds of powers we possess," as she gives them a side glance.

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked in confused while glancing at her. The Regulars glance through the windows, staring at steel spikes shot through the walls, tight rope extended across the room and fires sprouted from the floor in awe. The battlefield looks realistic enough to scare them and what's more amazing is that the Agents were expected to train in those conditions.

"But what if you get injured or worse in those fields then what will their parents say?" Oishi fretted as he paces around the area while Ryoga looks at them through the glass in amused. The Hyoutei and Rikkai Dai Regulars glance at the Mother of Seigaku before shifting their gaze back at the battlefield.

"We have first-class medically trained Agents," Asuka answered knowingly, looking at Oishi with a sigh. However, her reply did not ease his worry and he continues pacing around and thinking of the worse-case scenarios.

"If you are easily worried about that then you are not fit to be a part of this Agency," said a familiar voice, walking towards them. The Regulars turned around to the owner of the voice and realized it was Eiji, dressed in a black T-shirt and dark denim jeans along with black combat boots.

"Yo Eiji! What about your class?" Ryoga asked, stepping out of the room to talk while letting his class get used to the battlefield.

"I don't have one on Fridays, 'member?" he smirked as he pressed some keys on the keypad nearby. A couple of seconds later, the condition in the room becomes colder and cool air begins blowing at their direction.

"By the way Yuki…" Eiji started slyly, glancing at him to which made Ryoga sweat, "I saw that picture," then paled at his statement.

"W-what picture?" he asked, trying to confirm his suspicion. Asuka hid a smile behind her feign innocence and looked away from Ryoga's intense glare.

"The picture that's hung on the wall next to Recovery Room," Eiji continued with a smirk as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed, "I didn't know you can be a pretty girl," then began snickering at Ryoga's red expression.

"NANI!" Ryoga screamed, loosing his cool composure and dashed out of the area swiftly with his hand over his mouth. Eiji glances at Asuka with a grin, before laughing at his friend's situation but quickly silences himself when he notices a mischief glint in her eyes.

"What's with that look…?" he asked slowly, his earlier excitement dying and replaced by a feeling of dread.

"I have yours too, Eiji," Asuka replied with a grin, "I just have to find a place to hang it," making the acrobatic player froze in his spot before his face turned beet red.

"You wouldn't…" he muttered, turning pleading eyes to the owner of the Agency but she just smiled innocently.

"Try me," she answered sweetly with a smile, "Well anyways, we're going to visit Hiromi and Touya's class. Anyone coming along?" as she easily switch the topic, leaving Eiji to imagine what would happen to his reputation.

"Afterwards, we'll show you to your rooms at our hotel," Ryoga stated as he walks towards them, glaring half-heartedly at Asuka. However, a couple of seconds later, he lets out a sigh of defeat and dropped the subject. There was nothing but the usual picture: a picture of a white castle, instead of his picture. But how does Asuka have that picture of him dressed in a dress is way beyond him…after all, that was an undercover mission that he did a couple of years ago.

* * *

"So why did you joined the Agency?" Ryoma asked to the Agent sitting across from him. The Seigaku ace is seated in an expensively furnished room, awaiting for a response from the other party.

"You do know that I'm only your adopted brother, right?" Ryoga said seriously, his dark reddish-brown eyes piercing at Ryoma's amber ones and a nod confirms his question, "Remember how I said I'm going to find a big dream before running away?" and he received another nod, "I found out that I possess these powers…telekinesis, teleportation, and speed. And with these powers, I control the power to change the world for better or for worse…it's all in my control. The control that I love and hate at the same time, but learning to have control of my powers made me realize that this is something only I can do. Kouji-sama and Nadeshiko-sama asked me to join the Agency to train me to control my powers and I did. I found out later this Agency offers many opportunities to its Agents…from doctorate role to lawyers to engineers, and many more. Plus, CSA schoolings are much more difficult than any other schools in the world, and because of that, even our low class spies are no match for anyone. However, going back to what you asked, I joined this Agency because this is a perfect opportunity to utilize my powers and to find out about what I can do and cannot do,"

"But that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about it," Ryoma continued while glaring at him, "And what about that cruise ship incident?" as Ryoga chuckles at the latter question.

"Oh, that? That was just an undercover assignment to capture him," he answered with a smirk, "This Agency makes sure that we are completely ready before any of our missions are carried out. If one of us should mess up, another is ready to cover-up…remember, I was there and so was Eiji. We never send an Agent alone on missions and we plan about back-ups before the mission commence,"

"Then Eiji-senpai was in it also…" Ryoma mumbled quietly and continues, "Anything else I should know?" but the Agent only smirks at him in response.

"That's pretty much all I can tell you without risking your life," he replied standing up and continues, "I'll see you at the cafeteria. Later Chibi-suke," with that, he left the room leaving Ryoma alone to gather his thoughts.

* * *

"This is their hotel…? Amazing…" Oishi gaped in awe as he looks at the room he is sharing with Fuji, Kaidoh, and Tezuka. Everything in the room looked expensive, from velvet curtains to Jacuzzi in the marble tiled bathroom to queen-size bed for each person.

"I'm glad it fits to your liking," Eiji said with a small smile while leaning against the doorway, and continues, "Dinner will begin in an hour so in the meantime, you can wash up. Towels and some extra clothes are in the cabinets. I'll see you at the cafeteria," as he turns around to leave.

"Eiji," Fuji began seriously, his eyes piercing through the acrobatic player's back, "Why did you join this Agency, knowing that it will be dangerous?" and he received a chuckle from him.

"I wanted to do something…something to make use of my powers I possess," Eiji began without turning around, "Yes, I knew that I have these powers for a long time. It was then that Kouji-sama and Nadeshiko-sama told me that I should join CSA and learn to control these powers. You know, joining CSA – no matter how low of the status you get – is anyone's dream. Each of the Class Z Agents joined because of their special powers and all were recruited by Kouji-sama and Nadeshiko-sama. Anyways, I joined because I knew it would a great opportunity for me and I was right. The first couple of years here were tough but success doesn't come without a price. But what was great in those years were that we learned new things…things that would help us later in our battles. I already said more than enough, I'll see you later at the cafeteria," with that, he walked away from the room.

* * *

"This meets Ore-sama's standard," Atobe said with a smirk as he looks around the room. Oshitari, Hiyoshi, Taki, and Shishido look around the room in awe while Jirou and Ootori are standing nearby the doorway casually. The room is very similar to that of Tezuka's but the only thing that is different is the colors of items placed in the room.

"It should," Jirou replied in deadpanned tone. His tone surprised his teammates, all but Ootori, as they turn around from their room inspection to face him.

"I guess that explains it," Oshitari mumbled with a knowing smirk while getting a "Huh?" from his doubles partner, and he clarified, "Why he always is so tired at school,"

"Oh…" Mukahi replied in understanding tone, and asked, "But what about Choutarou? He doesn't seem as tired as Jirou," as he earned a smirk from each of the Agents in the room.

"That's because I am also a part of CSA Intelligence Group," he answered with his arms crossed, "Each of Class Z's Agents are to patrol on assigned days, and it just so happen that Choutarou got the weekends…"

"Huh? How does you being on Intelligence Group have to do anything with patrolling?" Mukahi asked again, while Ootori covers a cough behind his hand.

"CSA is known for its high-tech technologies," Ootori began with a small smile on his expression, "And because of these technologies, we are able to patrol without going out there; however, when an attack should happen, we are needed out there. After all, we're the only ones with powers in this Agency and we are the only ones who can eliminate the demons. But the battle is coming to a close, so these days are more hectic than before… and it is necessary that Asuka-san learn to control her powers and utilize it to her advantage before the final battle. However, we don't plan on sending her to the battle…unless it is absolutely necessary,"

"I'm sure you're wondering why we joined…" Jirou stated, looking at his teammates with serious glance, and continues, "I wanted to control the powers I possess and make good use for it. To be not able to control these powers is scary," as Ootori lets a small yet sad smile at the last statement.

"And you're right, Jirou…being not able to control these powers is scary," Ootori started in remorse, "Especially if one of your powers include lightning. But I guess that guy asked for it…provoking me like that and all,"

"What are you talking about Choutarou?" Taki questioned while sitting down on a bed, looking at the two Agents nearby the doorway.

"It happened before I joined the Agency, I had learned of my powers but I couldn't control them," he started, glancing at everywhere but at his teammates, "Some…unnecessary incident happened because I lost control of it,"

"What kind of incident?" Mukahi asked, gulping slightly and quickly noticed that Ootori's eyes harden for a brief second. He did not say anything for a couple of seconds, and looks down on the expensive-looking carpeting instead.

"It… it's something I would rather not speak of for the time being," he finally said with a small sigh and looks up at his teammates, "Now, if you will excuse us…we'll see you at the cafeteria," with that, he closes the door behind him and left.

* * *

As the Rikkai Dai regulars witnessed the extravagant room ahead of them, one would've expected the teenagers would look shocked and awed by the view, but nothing. It seemed that Sanada, Yukimura, Renji, Yagyuu, and Jackal were quite used to the fancy and lavish room; whereas one particular member looked at it with wide eyed in amazement. However, a certain vice-captain made sure he did not do anything to embarrass the team.

"This is amazing…" Marui mumbled quietly, but inwardly he was gaping in awe, 'Akaya gets to live in a place like that? I'm so jealous' as he sent a look at their ace.

"Would you two care to explain yourselves?" Yagyuu asked in a polite manner as he pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose while looking at the two standing by the doorway.

"Yes, this would be an interesting piece for my data," Yanagi nodded, immediately standing next to his teammate. Kirihara crosses his arms and did not say anything to his senpai-tachi while looking at them defiantly.

"Che, I'm not telling them anything," Kirihara mumbled as he leans against the doorframe while his teammate, Niou, has another thing in his mind.

"Only you would say that, Akaya," Niou grinned, standing across from the said Agent and continues, "I love telling stories" while the Shinigami lets out a sigh but did not say anything.

"So which version are you going to tell them, Haru-kun?" Kirihara asked with a sigh, running his hand through his hair and continues, "I'll only tell them if I feel like it," as he crosses his arms. The Rikkai Dai Regulars looked surprised while standing in front of the two Agents as Niou grinned at their expressions.

Niou rubbed his hands together in glee and looked at Kirihara, "How about my friend dying thing?" but he received a bored look in response.

"That's reason #279, and it was pretty lame," he answered while walking towards an empty leather seat and sits down.

"Then how about…" Niou started in thoughtful tone, rubbing his jaw and continues, "How about the one because I was bullied as a child or the one similar to it?" while Kirihara sighed, leaning against his seat.

"No one would believe that," his bored replied responded.

"Oh? Then how about…" the trickster continued, but he was interrupted by one of the Rikkai Dai Regulars.

"Are you planning on telling us or not?" Yagyuu gently interrupted while Marui sweat dropped at their earlier conversation.

"Well, you see senpai-tachi," Kirihara started with a smirk, his legs crossed elegantly and continues, "Haru-kun has around 500 reasons as to why he joined, and I've heard all of them, but only one of it is the real reason why he joined,"

"Tell us the real reason," Sanada said firmly, his intense gaze boring into the two Agents but none of them flinched at the glare like they usually did.

"If I did then, that would ruin the fun, now wouldn't it?" Niou smirked, taking a seat next to Kirihara and continues, "But the question is, do you really deserve to know?" as Shinigami raises an eyebrow at the question but did not say anything in response.

"Niou…" came Sanada's warning tone, which is followed by his glare. The fire-wielding Agent lets out a sigh and crossed his legs then twirls around once in his seat before boring his serious glance towards his tennis teammates.

"It all started six years ago when Nadeshiko prophesized of a danger," he began in serious tone, "A danger where all would be in danger if the enemy was not defeated. She had also prophesized of their end, and the beginning of Asuka's ownership of the Agency. However, what scared me the most is that… if we did not defeat the enemy, everything will end for mankind. The reason why I joined to this Agency is that, I did not want this prophesy to true when I can do something to prevent it,"

"I'm not even sure if your explanation is the truth," Yagyuu commented with a small frown, and continues, "What about you Akaya? What's your reason for joining this Agency?" as the said person turns around from his seat.

"There's only one reason why I joined, to control my Shinigami side," Kirihara replied calmly and continues, "Now, if we are done talking Niou, we need to get ready for dinner," as he stands up from his seat.

"Right," Niou nodded as he stands up and continues, "Dinner will be served in an hour, so get ready and we'll meet at the cafeteria,"

"And where is this cafeteria?" Marui asked, blowing his bubblegum as he looks at the two nonchalantly. The rest of the Rikkai Dai team nods in agreement at his question but did not ask any further questions.

"If you take the elevator, it'll take you right there," Kirihara replied with a smirk, "See you later," with that, he and Niou walks out of the room.

"Wait, Niou, Akaya," Yukimura called out, halting the two Agents in their track and he continues, "What about the demons? Are they really demons?" as the Agents did not turn around to face them.

"Actually buchou, they're not really demons," Kirihara started slowly, but still did not turn around, "They're really humans, who chose not to be purified,"

"So you guys kill them," Jackal murmured in baffled tone and a nod from the two Agents confirmed his statement. Silence blanketed over the room and neither of the party said anything for the next couple of minutes.

"We have to, for the sake everyone's safety," Niou added softly, and he continues, "If we let them continue to roam about then, you can say good bye to everything you know and love. We're doing this because we have to, not because we want to, however, we knew of this when we joined the Agency,"

"And yet, you chose to join anyways," Marui stated spitefully, glaring at the two, "Knowing that you have to kill another human being. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"When that human being is possessed by our enemy, no; when that human being is not possessed by our enemy, then yes," Kirihara answered with a sigh, "I may be the Shinigami, but I'm not completely heartless… I can be sometimes, but I don't have the heart to kill a real person,"

"Please do remember that what we do in this Agency," started Niou, finally turning around to look at his teammates "is for your future," and then he and Kirihara walk out of the room.

* * *

So what do you think of their explanations? Good? Bad? It had taken me some time to think of them but it's finally revealed. Next chapter will be out soon, so until then, sayonara and please review.


End file.
